Claiming: The Trouble of Finding a Mate
by PurplePunkVamp
Summary: Henry is an abnormal, a Werewolf. Werewolves need mates, but will instinct pick someone the man can love? SLASH! Dub-con? Talk of rape. Mild drama. Henry's POV. Maybe a second chapter from Will's POV?
1. Chapter 1

**A\N:** I do not own Will, Henry, or the others. This is my first request (thank you, ikki9117akaRose, and Happy Birthday), and my first 'claiming' story. This is set at the end of season 1 and the beginning of season 2. Enjoy and please review.

XXX

He had always known about that part of himself, that part that is dangerous and untamable; but he never thought it would break free of it's cage, take control of his life. Even though the monster side of Henry had saved Will, it was still just that, a monster. The fact that the Wolf gave him advantage, the ability to better help his friends, caused Henry to resent it even more. Everyone was sure he had made the right decision when he kept his abnormality. Henry wasn't so sure; however, he said nothing about the doubts he had. Will would have been his confidante, but after the submarine and fight club incidents, the profiler had enough on his mind, without worrying about Henry.

Now though, Henry really wished he had talked to Will, or even just gotten rid of the Wolf. The creature side was clawing at the drug induced bars that kept it in: something had roused it…or maybe someone had. "Damn!" Henry cursed as he snapped yet another tablet pen. "What do you want from me?"

Even though the Wolf was a part of Henry, it seemed like another entity. The creature stretched in it's cage, pushing Henry's control, howling it's desires into the far corners of their mind. 'Companion, Mate, Submissive, Equal, Love, Friend, Acceptance, MINE.'

Henry trembled slightly. "No." He whispered. The Lycanthrope couldn't take a mate, not the way he was. Who would accept him? He was a monster, barely in control of himself….no, he couldn't have a companion. "NO!" Henry growled with finality.

"Okay," Will said, causing Henry to twist in his seat. The Profiler had come down to the Tech's lab to check on him and bring food; because Henry always got caught up in his work. "Sorry, dude. I was just bringing you some lunch."

Henry's heart nearly stopped as he hurried to explain his outburst. "What? No, I didn't mean you! I'm sorry….I was just frustrated….sorry…you don't have to go…" Shutting up as soon as he realized he was babbling, the brunette looked up to see blue eyes twinkling in amusement. Somehow those eyes always made Henry feel like he couldn't breath.

"So what has got Mr. Cool in such a mood?" The plate of food was set on an open spot, and all attention was given to 'Mr. Cool'. "You never snap unless something is really bugging you." Will seemed worried, troubled at seeing Henry upset.

"Oh…..umm…" The werewolf fumbled for an answer, not wanting to say something that would further worry his friend.. The Wolf inside growled, pushing to tell the truth. "These stupid pens keep breaking. Can't get anything done if I don't have a pen!"

"Huh, you must be strong if you can accidentally break those tablet pens."

The look of awe, fascination, and humor on Will's face had Henry's heart jumping and the Wolf battering harshly at it's mental prison. Visions floated through his mind: Will beneath him, submissive and wanting; Will standing beside him until time ended; Will with a silver collar around his neck, Henry's name engraved on it.

"Henry!" Will's shout finally snapped Henry back to reality. The profiler looked really confused; his blue eyes were wide, and he had his hands up in surrender. "Are you okay? You totally wolfed out, what happened?"

"Shit." Henry didn't know what happened, but that only made him feel worse. The abnormal assumed that what happened had something to do with his Wolf side wanting to mate, the stress he was under, and his secret feelings for his best friend. Because of this Henry wasn't sure if he could fight the instinct to mate for long. "I….um…I guess I just got a little to stressed. Maybe you should go; I don't want to hurt you just because I get a little frustrated."

"Okay. I'll let you finish your work. But I thought your meds stopped that from happening?"

"They usually do, but a lot has been going on and Magnus said she wanted me to be out in the field soon…. So, yeah, I am pretty stressed. Sorry about scaring you."

Will shook his head at Henry's last statement. "You didn't scare me."

The look Will seemed to give Henry before leaving had the Tech more confused than he had been all day. It was obvious, or so Henry thought, that he wasn't supposed to see the look on the profiler's face; but it was to late to not see it. The look couldn't possibly have meant anything, if it was real; after all, the HAP was sure that Will was straight as an arrow, if not straighter.

XXX

As the week passed Henry realized that he had no choice but to mate; it was the only way to mellow his Wolf nature. He just hoped that his instincts would pick someone he could live with; Henry went from resisting the urge to fretting over who would be chosen, in less than a week. Though after the incident in the warehouse, Henry was much to busy to go hunting for a mate; and then Druid showed up, starting a chain of events that caused so much heartache.

XXX

If Big Guy getting sick, the Wolf being restless, and Will crushing on Clara Griffin weren't enough to deal with, now Henry was willing walking into the enemy camp with only Ashley as back-up. It was a stupid plan, and they all should have known it wouldn't end well; but desperate times, right?

XXX

All the experiments were weakening Henry's hold over his baser instincts, but, somehow, the abnormal half seemed to understand the need to stay dormant. Because of this Henry promised to find a mate as soon as this Cabal thing was all over. Little did the Werewolf know, he had taken the first step towards uniting his Human and Wolf instincts.

XXX

The moment he was back in the Sanctuary Henry unconsciously reminded himself of his promise. 'Relax,' He thought as he went to work on the many things he now needed to do. 'There is still a lot that needs to be done.'

Because there was so much to do, Henry forgot about everything except what he was working on, until it all came to a very sudden and tragic end. When it was all over the Tech didn't know which way to turn; he had lost the closest thing he had to a sister, lost several friends, watched Will mourn a girl he barely knew, and ended up looking after some annoying woman, who insisted on calling him Hank.

He wasn't sure what it was, but suddenly the urge to mate was to strong to resist. Deciding to go out and actually look for a mate, Henry knocked on Will's door, to let the other man know he was going out for a while.

"Come in." Will called. The Tech opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Something odd stirred in Henry's belly as he turned to where is friend was sitting. The blonde man was doing paperwork at his desk, next to the large stained glass window.

Obviously hearing the door close, Will put down his work and faced Henry. "Is something wrong? You look a little pale."

Henry stood stiffly at the foot of the bed, emotions, instincts, and senses whirling, sending too much information at once. When the abnormal didn't answer Will got up and walked over to the brunette. "Henry?"

The scent of Will suddenly became to strong, causing Henry's control to slip. "Mate," The Werewolf whispered, so that Will just heard. The blonde stilled, waiting, as he watched Henry fight an internal battle.

Before Henry knew what exactly was happening his Wolf instincts suddenly gained control and he lost all 'logical' thought. Being with his Mate became the only focus and desire.

Will gasped as he was pushed roughly onto the bed. "Henry?" The profiler looked curious, but not confused, and maybe a little surprised or pleased.

"Will." The other man replied, voice a low growl, not angry, just possessive.

"What are you doing?"

Henry cocked his head to the side, making his appearance even more wolf-like, then answered with a small smile. "Finding my Mate."

Shivering slightly, Will accepted the answer and lay flat on his back baring his throat, submissive. The HAP growled again, eyes flashing a yellow-gold before returning to the usual green.

Clothing was quickly removed, Will's shirt getting ripped in the process; by the time they were naked, the Werewolf had only one thought: Will, his Mate.

Henry moved to a position over Will, possessive in every way. He rubbed against the other man, getting as much of his own scent on Will as possible A quick kiss was exchanged before the Tech began to explore the Profiler's body: kissing and biting, leaving bruises, but not breaking the skin; it was not yet time to permanently mark his Mate. When the Lychan finally reached Will's hips, the profiler was writhing and begging. "Henry…..please….please….."

Henry love bites over hips and thighs, before focusing on Will's erection. Gently licking and kissing the erect member, the dark haired abnormal reached down to finger Will, finding the man already slick with lube. Growling angrily, Henry quickly slid in two fingers, looking at his Mate's face for an explanation. Will bared his throat more, gasping as he answered the unspoken question. "Played…earlier…alone…promise…alone…"

Appeased, Henry gentled his motions and leaned down to lick at Will's entrance. Taking his time making sure the blonde was well stretched and wringing out more pleas, Henry positioned himself so he could penetrate Will. Holding eye contact, the brunette waited until his friend nodded before pushing in quickly. Once he was fully in, Henry waited until Will was pushing back and begging before he started moving. Each thrust was slow and deep, hitting the sweet spot each time, dragging ragged moans from both men. Will's orgasm hit first, when the Werewolf's knot slipped into him; the blonde came hard, moaning, "Henry…"

Three more shallow thrusts and Henry released deep inside Will, growling, "Mine." Then he collapsed on top of Will, who was already unconscious; the two were tied together for several moments until Henry's knot shrank releasing the rest of the HAP's sperm. They lay sprawled on the bed, Henry placing gentle kisses on his Mate, until the dark haired man suddenly regained his 'senses'. The moment he saw Will, laying naked next to himself, also naked, he panicked, only recalling flashes of memory: pushing Will onto the bed, confused questions, begging and pleading. The only logical conclusion for Henry was that he had forced himself on Will, his best friend, the man he was secretly in love with. Not knowing what to do, Henry cleaned up, dressed, then cleaned up Will, tearing up when he saw blood on the bed. Covering the unconscious blonde, Henry fled the room, unable to face Will when he woke. Reaching his own room, Henry locked his door and curled up in the corner farthest from the entrance, crying himself to sleep.

XXX

The next day Henry woke up fully dressed, curled in a ball on the floor; he was confused and unsure why he wasn't in bed. When he remember it was like a bucket of ice water: he had raped the one person he cared about most. He didn't know what to do; surely Will had told Magnus or Big Guy. The sudden banging on his door only seemed to confirm Henry's theory. "HANK!" A female voice shouted. "Come on! The giant fur-ball needs your help."

"What?" Henry was even more confused by this, shouldn't everyone hate him? Didn't Will tell? Maybe Will was to hurt to get up?

"I said, 'come on!' Will just got back with a shit-load of 'new guests'."

"Uh….Okay. Tell Big Guy I am on my way." This statement got Kate to leave; but Henry was more confused than ever. Why hadn't Will told somebody? How could Henry face his best friend?

XXX

The rest of the day was a blur, only a few memories standing out clearly. Will had talked to him, there had been an odd look in the profiler's eyes, but he still talked to Henry; it was almost like nothing had happened. The tech was so surprised, he was almost speechless. After Will told him to be the man, things got so busy and Henry had no time to wonder about his best friend's actions.

Henry had a small moment of happiness as they caught the Steno and Kate showed that she had a good side; but that feeling soon faded as brief flashes of the night before floated into his mind, haunting him. It took every ounce of willpower to avoid the blonde's room as Henry went to his own room and locked the door. Collapsing on his bed, the abnormal wished that things were different. If only he had told Will about his feelings, then maybe things would be different, better; maybe they could have had a real first time, something good and meaningful.

XXX

The rest of the week spent any time he wasn't working, locked in his room, wondering how Will explained his limp and why he wasn't telling anyone. When he was working, he tried his best to keep his distance from Will, using every excuse he could think of: not feeling well, mourning Ashley, needing quite to finish something. The blonde accepted each of Henry's excuses and the HAP thought Will looked relieved; but Henry really couldn't tell anymore.

XXX

Hearing that Will had been injured in the field had Henry's insides tied in knots and his Wolf instincts howling for blood. It took all of his control not to tear the 'superhero' into little bits, when Magnus and Will caught Walter. Working with Will only made those instincts surface more; and somehow Will was just adorable without even trying. Henry laughed heartily as Will told Walter's 'story'.

"You really never read comics?"

Will blushed and looked away. "Sorry, no."

"Don't apologize," Henry laughed again. "But…we should change this."

"Okay." The profiler looked at Henry smiling shyly, or maybe warily. "Why don't you bring me some of your favorite comic books later." Before the Lychan had a chance to answer, Will turned and walked away.

"Shit." Henry said out loud, but inside he was overjoyed….even though he blamed that feeling on his Wolf.

XXX

Henry didn't have time to take the comics to Will until Walter left and the insect/lizard creature was settled in. Finally done with his work, Henry grabbed a small pile of comics and headed to his friend's room. At the right door he knocked. "Will. It's Henry."

"Come in!" Will's voice sounded muffled and as he stepped into the bedroom, Henry noticed the bathroom door was closed. "Shut the door, would you?"

Henry blinked owlishly and stuttered, "Um….uh…"

The blonde's head appeared as the bathroom door opened slightly. "The door Henry. Set the books on my desk, I'll be out in a minute." The brunette quickly did as he was told, before sitting awkwardly on the end of the bed. Henry was completely unprepared when Will walked out of the bathroom. The man had only a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still a little wet and mussed, and a few droplets of water running down his smooth chest. All Henry could do was stare, eyes finding every visible bruise…marks that he made not that long ago.

"Hey." Will smiled, letting Henry stare some more.

His control slipped and once again Henry's Wolf instincts took over; he stood, growling, "Mine!"

"Yes, always." Will replied, letting his towel fall as he walked over to his Mate. Henry's clothes were quickly and easily removed, before the he pushed his submissive onto the bed. Quickly renewing his possessive marks on Will's body, the HAP again found the other man partially prepped. "Good boy," He whispered into his submissive's ear. "Turn over."

As soon as Will was on his hand and knees, Henry continued to leave hickeys and finished stretching his Mate. Will couldn't help but beg as Henry slowly penetrated. "Henryyy…Oh god…pleeeeeaase…Henry…"

"Hold on." The Lychan commanded. "For me." He started to thrust in and out roughly at first, then slowing, finding Will's prostate. Will arched his back, the knot slipping into him, stretching him more, adding to the pleasure.

"Henry…" It was a plea for sweet release.

The abnormal growled low in his throat licking Will's ear before replying, "Now." Will released with a soundless shout, Henry's strong hold the only thing keeping him upright. Henry still a moment later following partner over the edge, causing both of them to collapse onto the bed.

As Henry's knot shrank, Will drifted off into the blissful unconsciousness of his subspace. Will's mate was not so lucky; a few moments after pulling out, Henry came to his 'senses'. "No." He whispered, only remembering how he 'forced' Will…again. "I'm so sorry," The brunette sobbed, once again cleaning and covering his true love, before dressing and running to his room.

XXX

Henry couldn't understand how Will could even look at him now; he could barely look at himself in the mirror! Maybe Will was blocking out the memory because it was to traumatic; or, maybe the blonde was to scared or ashamed to tell anyone. Henry didn't know but he needed to figure it out, because it was really getting to him and he didn't know what to do. Until he came up with an actual he decided to avoid being alone with his best friend.

XXX

Volunteering to take care of Jack had been a way to get time away from the Sanctuary and time to think of a plan. Who knew it would backfire so badly? Now Henry had even more problems to deal with! The HAP was sure that this would end badly…for everyone involved.

XXX

The cop's suddenly showing up and Will's worried voice got Henry's heart racing making it hard not to Wolf out.

XXX

Stopping himself from bragging about the technology he and Will had designed and built together, was one of the hardest things Henry had done. The tech was extremely proud of his Mate's work and wanted to show it off; and the project was one of Henry's fondest memories.

XXX

He wasn't sure if he was mad at Jack because of what the creature had done or, because he saw himself in Jack. Henry was hurting Will and instead of fixing the problem, he simply avoided it and his best friend. The abnormal wished he could just talk to someone who knew what he was going through. The fact that Rachel was hurt because of him only added to the guilt he felt.

XXX

Only Will would want to get the creature's side of the story as well. How much the profiler cared, really made Henry's heart swell, with pride and love. Because of this, when Gerald asked Henry what he would do, Henry knew he would spare the creature. That's what Will would want. Henry desperately prayed that nothing like that ever happened to his Mate.

XXX

The way Will looked at him after the 'chat' with Jack made Henry wonder just what the blonde knew. What really confused him was the emotion in Will's eyes when the profiler said Jack was being "un-monster-like". Maybe the Werewolf missing some very important facts; the thought that he might be missing something made Henry even more determined to figure out what was going on.

XXX

As soon as Gerald pulled the knife Henry felt his instincts rise to the surface, screaming for him to take down the threat. Every instinct said he had to stay alive so that he could protect his mate and look after his pack. The first stab broke down the wall that was holding back the real memories of his times with Will. Everything flowed into place, showing him the truth: the way the profiler accepted and submitted to Henry; the way Will seemed to know exactly what Henry needed and wanted; and the way Will wanted and needed Henry.

Henry was so focused on remembering that he barely noticed the other wounds, but his Wolf nature still tried to come out and put a stop to it. By the time everyone else arrived Henry had remembered everything and was struggling to stay in control of his instincts and his emotions. It was extremely confusing and he needed time to sort everything out. When Will and Kate walked in Henry was still fighting for control and some way to process everything.

"Are you okay?" Will's blue eyes were filled concern, worry, panic, and…and love, Henry realized, still in shock.

Henry didn't really know how to answer, after all, he didn't even know if he _was_ okay. Instead he simply said, "No…" and walk out as quickly as his injuries allowed; he needed to find somewhere to think.

XXX

After doing a lot of thinking Henry reached a conclusion and went to find the two people he needed to talk to, Will and Rachel. Henry decided to talk to Rachel first, because he thought it would be easier.

Seeing the slight jealousy in Will's eyes as the profiler left him and Rachel alone, made Henry even more sure of and pleased with his decision.

"Henry, I am in love with you." The admission caught him off guard, but didn't change how he felt. Henry had known she wouldn't accept him, not all of him, not in the long run; and he wouldn't accept her, she wasn't his true Mate. He could never love Rachel as anything more than a friend; his heart belonged to someone else, always had, always would. Now Henry just needed to talk to Will; then they could decide exactly what they wanted to do. Of course, it was never as easy as it seemed.

XXX

Will's trip, Big Guy's 'death', and Helen's little crazy trip, were almost to much for Henry; only his Mate's encouragement kept him going through it all. Even then it was hard pressed, because he so desperately wanted to just spend time and talk with Will, get everything soothed out and settled.

All through the whole investigation there were so many what if's running through Henry's head, the HAP was surprised the Triad could focus. The abnormal hated all of the confusion and upheaval. It drove him crazy, especially with his Wolf instincts ; and Will's constant state of emotional stress only made it worse, because the urge to protect his Mate was so strong. It was like putting a steak in front of a starving wolf and expecting it not to eat.

The whole fiasco was more that any person should have to handle. Henry wished they could just go a month without some sort of mishap. Of course, this one topped them all; with telepaths, long lost/kept secrets, mind altering bugs, , conspiracies, lying, and back-stabbing. When it was all over Henry, and the rest of the team, was more than ready for some down time. But, the Sanctuary being the way it was, he found himself busy fixing and upgrading systems and networks, leaving no time for anything other than sleep.

XXX

Just when Henry thought he might have the opportunity to invite Will surfing with him, Magnus decided to take her protégé on a mission to the middle of the ocean. It was annoying enough the _Will _had to go, but the ocean aspect made it even more unnerving for Henry. After all, things didn't exactly go so well last time the English woman and the psychologist had gone to sea.

Henry had had everything planned out. Will ditching the trip to Reykjavík

and going to Tasmania instead; the two of them slipping away from the supervision of the Big Guy; and the surprise Henry had planned. Helen totally threw a wrench in those plans.

Who knows how long the two Doctors would have been stuck in the oil rig if the Werewolf hadn't gotten uneasy and decided to check up on them. Henry and Big Guy ended up getting a chopper and fishing their friends out of the Gulf of Mexico.

XXX

Upon arriving safely back at the Sanctuary, Helen Magnus declared a week to do anything, so long as everyone was enjoying themselves. Henry grabbed Will's arm before the blonde could leave to go shower. "Meet me at my room at 6:30." Will nodded as his arm was released, heading to get cleaned up. "Wear something nice!" The abnormal called as an afterthought, earning a wave from Will.

While the blonde psychologist cleaned up and got ready, Henry did some preparations of his own. The HAP was more than a little pleased with himself as he added the finishing touches.

XXX

At six thirty Henry was standing quietly in front of the closed door to his room. He was wearing a nice pair of dark wash jeans and a black dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, just to tease; the outfit showed off his muscular build nicely.

A few moments after the abnormal closed his door, Will came down the hall. Henry nearly lost his ability to breathe; his Mate was wearing tight fitting black jeans and a red dress shirt, half way buttoned. The material of the shirt gave it a flame-like affect, shifting in color from red to deep orange, depending on the light. Will's blue eyes sparkled playfully when he caught Henry's hungry gaze. "Well, here I am." The profiler said as he stopped in front of Henry.

"Yes," The Werewolf managed before clearing his throat. "I have a surprise for you."

Looking intrigued, Will said nothing as Henry opened the thick wooden door. Inside, Henry had pushed everything against the walls; the bed's headboard was against one wall, and at it's foot, in the center of the room, was a table set for two. Every flat surface held red and white candles, lit, and white rose petals; on the center of the bed was a square, red gift box with a single white rose placed on top. But most impressive was the table: the circular table was covered, first, with a long white cloth that flowed to the floor, over that was a shorter, square red cloth. Both places were set with pure white china, red cloth napkins, real silver, and crystal glasses. Henry had prepared steaks, pasta, bread, and salad, just enough for two. There was also a bottle expensive red wine, a gift from Magnus.

Will's eyes widened as he took it all in. "Wow," The blonde breathed out. "This is amazing…"

The tech smiled and led his mate inside, closing the door behind them. "Here ya go." Henry pulled one of the chairs out so Will could sit; then he served the food and sat down.

Still looking around, Will shook his head. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"Yes, I did." The brunette responded, reaching over and squeezing Will's hand. "You deserve it. Now, lets eat, then we can talk…and have 'dessert'."

Smiling, Will nodded then began to eat. Everything was amazing, which Will made sure to mention several times through the meal, always getting a grin and blush from the cook. During supper the two friends reminisced and talked about inconsequential things, just laughing and enjoying the moment. By the time they were done eating, both men were feeling comfortable and open.

Deciding to get to the point, so 'dessert' would come along quicker, Will spoke up, "So what did I do to deserve all of this?" The 'shrink' gestured around to emphasize.

Henry sighed, he wasn't sure how to approach what he had to say; he went with the direct route. "You knew what was happening, but you didn't say anything. It seems like you accepted it, but you let me think that I was hurting you. Why?"

"I do accept you." Will replied without hesitation before taking a deep breath to explain his actions. "When I first found out about your abnormality, I did a lot of research. I had liked you for a while and I wanted to see how your Wolf nature would affect my chances with you; if I still had a chance. When I found out that your people choose mates by instinct, I didn't try to pursue you . Instead I studied up as much as I could on the mating rituals, hoping that everything I learned would be something I got to use…with you…one day. The reason I kept quiet, is because even if I said something, your memories would still be blocked and you would just think that I was lying to you. Waiting for you to remember hurt so much…I didn't think I could do it."

By the end of the explanation, Henry had gotten up, walked over, and pulled Will out of his chair, hugging the blonde; and kissing him when he finished talking. Henry pushed his lips sweetly to Will's, gently pushing his tongue into the submissive's mouth. Will whined slightly when Henry pulled away.

"How about we do it properly this time?"

Will nodded and let himself be led over to the bed; Henry picked up the box and gave it to his lover. It looked like kind of box jewelry came in. "Open it."

Gently, the submissive lifted the and peeled away the gold tissue paper to reveal a beautiful platinum chain collar. The silver-grey metal chain was clasped in the font with a two inch long, one inch wide dog tag shaped tab clasp. On the front of the clasp there was a single diamond in the center, above the gem the words "Henry Foss" were engraved; below the diamond it said "Mates Forever". The back of the clasp had a vow engraved on it: "William Zimmerman, I promise to protect and care for you as long as there is life in my body. You are my missing piece. I am eternally yours."

"Will you be my mate?" The Werewolf asked, showing Will a matching platinum bracelet, the name above the diamond was Will's. "You can decide what to put on the back later….if you want to…."

Will's eyes shone with unshed tears, "Yes, Henry, yes!"

Smiling, Henry took the box from Will, setting it, the bracelet, and rose on the night stand. "You know the next step, I suppose?"

The blonde nodded quickly as he began to unbutton his soon-to-be-Alpha's shirt. "Hey, slow down. Lets take our time with this part." Henry distracted Will with a sizzling kiss, keeping things heated, but the pace slower. Getting the hint, Will unbuttoned Henry's shirt, kissing the HAP's chest every time he undid a button, then slowly pushing the black material off strong shoulders. Henry returned the favor, enjoying the appreciative noises Will made. By the time they got their pants off, both men were ready to speed thing up a little.

Picking Will up, Henry gently placed the blonde on the bed, positioning himself above Will. Henry kissed, licked, bit, and explored every part of Will except the profiler's neck and groin. Will writhed and moaned, fingers scratching at his Mate's back.

"Prepped?" Henry asked roughly, close to losing control, now that it was almost time to finish claiming him Mate.

"And stretched." Will gasped, knowing what was coming and anticipating it. "I'm ready…Henry…Do it."

The HAP nodded, then kissed Will sweetly. Slowly, Henry let both side of himself blend, causing his physical appearance to change. Will smiled and traced his lover's, now more angular, Wolf life, face; the submissive then tilted his head and bared his throat to his dominant.

The Werewolf let instinct take over completely as he licked the blonde's neck and pushed his erection in Will's entrance. Henry was slightly larger in HAP form causing Will to wince slightly at the penetration before relaxing into it.

Henry only a few moments before he started a hard, fast pace, licking and nipping at Will's neck. Each time the Lychan pushed in he hit Will's sweet spot, causing the man to gasp; and as the blonde's pleas for release became more desperate and the Wolf felt his knot slip inside, Henry nuzzled where Will's neck met shoulder.

"I…I…I'm…" Will stammered. With one last, deep thrust, Henry bit down, marking and formally claiming his Mate. Will's orgasm was so powerful, he couldn't even make a noise; Henry came seconds later, growling out his Mate's name. Waiting for Will to come down and for himself to shrink, Henry licked at the bite mark and let his Wolf side retreat. As Henry gently slipped out, Will's eyes fluttered open, locking with happy green eyes.

"Hey," The alpha greeted his submissive.

The blue eyed man simply smiled in reply, glancing at the dresser, and the red box sitting there. Now Henry smiled, shaking his head. "How about we get cleaned up and under the covers first?"

"Whatever you say," Will murmured, stretching slightly. Henry quickly went and retrieved a warm, wet cloth. The Werewolf gently cleaned his Mate, grimacing a little when he saw blood.

"Looks like you are going to be sore….sorry…"

"Don't apologize. Besides, it will just remind me how lucky I am. I have you."

Throwing the cloth towards the bathroom, Henry pulled down the covers and cuddled in bed with the man he loved, and who loved him. They kissed for a little while before Henry reached over and picked up the collar and bracelet. Handing Will the bracelet, Henry held out his left arm. Will reverently clasped the platinum bracelet around his Alpha's wrist, admiring his name on the man he loved. "I love you, Henry." Then Will grinned. "I think I know what vow I want to put on there."

"What?"

"Henry Foss, I promise to always be here for you, to always accept and support you. I will never desert you, I am forever yours."

Henry kissed Will's lips lightly, then kissed the mating mark as he slipped the collar around his Mate's neck. The platinum clasp clicked shut with a sound a finality and a promise of happiness. "I love you, Will. I mean every word on there."

They kissed again, Henry's tongue mapping out Will's mouth, while Will clung to Henry like he was the only stable thing in the world. "Mine," Henry whispered, pulling his Mate closer. "Yours," Will confirmed, cuddling closer to his Alpha. They were mates now, together forever; they could do anything now, and maybe they would…after their weeks vacation was up. Until then it was unlikely they would leave _their_ room, unless Will wanted the get the engraving done, they had a lot of catching up to do.

XXX

He had always known about that part of himself, that part that is dangerous and untamable, but he never thought he would embrace it, or that it would make his life complete. Maybe the Wolf could be a monster, but Henry wasn't a monster and never would be, it just want in his instincts. Henry could protect his friends and his Mate, and he had no regrets. Life was looking good, there was nothing he couldn't face, so long as he had his Will.

XXX

**A\N:** I hope every one liked it. Feedback is love! Questions, comments, requests, I'll take whatever ya give me. XOXO


	2. Chapter 2 Tesla

Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well I know it took me a while, but here is a second chapter. This chapter is shorter and a lot more light-hearted. Basically this is mostly humor and fluff. Hope you enjoy, and for those of you following my Supernatural series, I promise to post the new fic soon, it is currently in progress.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sanctuary! If I did Abby would be gone and Will would be a lot happier (and more than likely in a relationship with Henry or Nikola).

* * *

In the Sanctuary library, Will sighed as put away the books he had been using for his research on the newest abnormal currently staying with them. It had been two weeks since Henry had officially become his Alpha and his Mate; and Will despised every second that the two had to spend apart. Logically he knew that they both had work to do, but that didn't mean that he had to be happy about it.

The mates had spent most of their week off in Henry's (now their) room, when they did come out they didn't tell anyone what had happened, but there seemed to be an understanding. Everyone knew, they were just going to let the two men take things at their own pace. Will was glad that no one pushed them for details or asked questions about it. It was nice to go about things like normal (well as normal as it gets at the Sanctuary).

Will shook off his thoughts and went back to putting the tomes in their proper places on the selves. Just as he put the last volume where it belonged, a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist, chapped lips brushed his ear, and a voice growled, "Miss me?"

Shuddering, the blonde instinctively leaned back into Henry's embrace, happy to have his mate so close. "Missed you so much…"

"Sorry, babe," Henry apologized, pressing a quick kiss to his lover's neck. "I would have been here sooner, but I had to run some errands."

Will tilted his head slightly on the HAP's shoulder so he could look up at the brunette. The curiosity in the blonde's eyes did not go unnoticed by Henry, who grinned. Henry simply raised his left hand to reveal the platinum bracelet that matched Will's collar. Reaching out and flipping the bracelet, the Beta read the new engraving. "_Henry Foss, I promise to always be here for you, to always accept and support you. I will never dessert you, I am forever yours."_ It was the exact wording Will had used when he decided what he wanted to put on his mate's bracelet.

Grinning, Will turned quickly in his mate's arms. "You are amazing, you know that?" Before Henry could answer, the profiler pecked his Alpha on the lips. "Is that all you did?"

Shaking his head no, Henry pulled Will closer and murmured, "I go you a few things, but we can play with those later."

The Were began to lead his mate to the nearest table, kissing Will's neck all the while. "Shouldn't we take this to our room?" The blonde panted even as he clawed at Henry's t-shirt. The brunette snorted in disagreement and pushed Will onto the large wooden table, stripping the man of his button-up shirt in a few quick movements. Will moaned as Henry licked and nipped at the mating mark just above the Beta's shoulder. Finally the Tech let Will strip off the t-shirt, causing both men to be naked from the waist up.

Will brought his hands up to run along the abnormal's chest, weaving his fingers through the light layer of brown hair. As his mate was distracted, Henry kissed down Will's chest, stopping briefly to play with the man's sensitive nipples. Just as Henry reached the top of the blonde's jeans, a voice came from the entrance of the library, "Hey! Protégé, where are you?"

"Shit." Will grumbled scrambling for his shirt as Henry snickered lightly.

"What are you doing? Tesla will know even if you have a shirt on. Vampire, remember?"

Will glared almost playfully as he slipped his shirt on, leaning over to whisper in the werewolf's ear, "Yeah, but you wouldn't want him ogling, now would you?" Henry swallowed heavily, staring at his mate.

"William…" Nikola Tesla called, voice coming closer, cutting off whatever Henry might have been about to say.

Sighing, the profiler called, "Over here, Tesla."

The impeccably dressed scientist walked around the bookshelf a few seconds later and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Really? I know dogs are very active, but this is a place of learning! Have you no shame?" Crossing his arms and looking intensely at the other two men, the vamp didn't really expect a straight answer.

Henry laughed while Will ran his hand down his face. "You're just jealous," The Were teased, winking at Will. "See ya, love." Leaning in, Henry kissed Will deeply before turning to walk past Tesla, giving the older man a smug look as he left.

"Well, William," Nikola chuckled. "It seems that I will not get to play with you as I intended. Ah, well, best not to anger the fluffy puppy." The famous scientist studied his nails, ignoring the confused shock on Will's face. "Anyway, I believe dear Helen told you what I needed."

Recovering slightly at the reminder, Will walked towards the tables closest to the exit. "Uh…yeah, I put it over here. Aha, here it is….now, if you will excuse me." The blonde turned to leave.

"Protégé."

"Yeah?"

"Are you planning an announcement for the others, or am I allowed to speak freely of this incident?" Nickola Tesla inquired a glint of humor in his strange grey/green eyes.

The psychologist paused to think. "I am pretty sure everyone knows so go ahead… however, I am sure that Henry would like to have some form of official announcement, so try not to be too annoying."

Tesla managed to look somewhat wounded and offended at the younger man's words as Will turned and walked out of the room.

As soon as Will was through the door of the bedroom, Henry pounced. "Missed you, my mate," Henry breathed out as he quickly covered Will's face with kisses.

"Missed you too." Will smiled, locking the door and following his Alpha to the large bed. Will had never been happier than he was when he was with Henry; he had everything he ever needed or wanted. "I love you, Henry."

Grinning and pulling his mate closer, the brunette answered, "I love you too, Will."

William Zimmerman smiled contentedly as he snuggled closer in his lover's protective embrace, his head on Henry's bare chest. The profiler was in no way worried about what Tesla would do or say, it was just the vampire's way of showing support; however, one thing was nagging at the back of Will's mind. "Henry?"

"Hmmm?" The computer geek just glanced down raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Running his hand over Henry's abdomen, Will inquired, "What were those 'few things' you got me that we were going to 'play with later'?"

Shifting slightly, Henry smirked devilishly. "How about I show you."

THE END! (heehee. *grins)

* * *

**A/N:** Well I guess this mean that chapter 3 will be when we find out what Henry bought and get to witness the randomness of officially coming out at the Sanctuary. I hope you guys liked it. I can't promise anything, but I will try to post the next chapter soon. Until then, review and tell me what ya think.


End file.
